fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius asks Nova for help
----Chapter 11.2---- Scorpius had had enough. I need to talk to Nova. Maybe she can help me. So he went out into the guild to find Nova, his teammate from the Stealth Guard. "Nova", Scorpius said silently, "Can you train me today? I have an issue that I think you can help me with." Nova rose hesitantly from her seat and nodded saying, "I would be glad to. What's the issue? Or is that something that should wait for outside?" She motioned for Tiny to stay and the large beast plopped his butt down. "I would rather less people know the better. Let's head all the way downstairs and I will tell you." Scorpius said, leading the way down to the large training cavern under the guild. Once they got there Scorpius told Nova the problem. "Ever since the trials... my curse has gotten worse." Scorpius said with a weariness in his voice. "I heard about what happened with Esca. I take it you're thinking I can help since I'm similar with Super Nova? I can but it will probably be painful. Every Darkness is different so we'll have to see what makes yours ti- work. Do you at least know how to trigger it or generally how strong it is?" Nova asks. "well... as far as I have learned from this curse, it happens when I am in danger for one reason or another, and it triggers as a self defense mechanism. Usually a large blow to the head triggers it most of the time I think. But..." Scorpius stopped, looking around... and sighed. "I keep seeing a vision of the one who placed the curse on my family. Ever since the second round of the trials in the cave... I spoke to her, and she made it worse. Now she won't leave me alone in battles, urging me and prodding me to do what she wants..." "I know how horrid it is to be prodded like that. Sorry about this dude" Nova stated as she whipped up her leg and roundhouse kicked him. She grimaced when she heard the impact. I don't want to hurt him, ''she thinks, but I need to push him to his limits. The thought of hitting her teammate again is a bit sickening when she is purposely doing it to provoke his Darkness. ''Please don't hate me, she thinks. "Oooh that hurt, didn't it Scorpius?" ''The demigodess said as she was drinking tea behind Nova, unvisible and unaudible to her. "''I know you could have blocked that why didn't you?" "I know I can stop it witch, but I need her help me get rid of you" Scorpius said through grimaced teeth as Nova kicked him again, sending him across the room. "My blessing wont help you unless you fight to win. You should know that by now." the demigoddess said with a huff. Scorpius got up with a huff. "I am sorry Nova, but for this to work, I will have to fight back. Are you sure you can control me if I lose control?" "If I can't, she ''can" she replies, referring to Super Nova. "And if Tiny senses me lose it completely I've trained him to find Samarra and then extra guild members if necessary. Let's do this." She braces herself and motions for her teammate to come at her. Scorpius looked to Nova and said, "I am sorry Nova. If anything happens, please kick my butt after." ''"Go all out my Knight, or '''I will" the demigoddess said in Scorpius' ears before he started his attack. I won't let you take control. Not again, but I will win this fight. "Torrent! Scatter Shot!" Scorpius shouted, creating a typhoon, as well having shots of water fire towards Nova from all directions. Nova quickly equips her teammate armor. Fire burst from her right side and manages to evaporate a few while the water on her left side encompasses the incoming projectiles. In less than a second she changes to her quick strike armor and zips behind Scorpius with her small hand blades. Little, but powerful, electric shocks are given off when she grazes his shoulder blades. Come on. I don't want to start feeling THAT just yet ''she thinks. She's referring to the chill creeping through her bone marrow that means her Darker half is alert and getting antsy. ''"Well well well, she has a dark side as well doesn't she? I would love to meet her." ''The demigoddess said. Scorpius bit his tongue from saying anything, instead jumped forward away from Nova's blades and yelled "Acid Rain!" Causing it to rain in the typhoon all of the corrosive material in the area around them, and focus it on Nova's armor. Nova yelped and quickly rolled out of range. Small burns appeared up and down her arms but she ignores them and switches to her armor of shining light. Reaper appears in her hands and that's when she notices the smell. The very tips of her hair were curled, blackened, and singed. "Thanks it! You asked for it" the small redhead screeches. She furiously swings at the male while her armors brightness continually increases. "''Yay! She is into it. Now go out there and rip her throught out my knight!" ''"Shut up!" Scorpius yelled as he rolled to the side avoiding the scythe, pointed Nova with his staff and yelled "Long Shot!" firing a high powered rifle shot of water through Nova's arm. "Nova... I.. I'm sorry..." Scorpius said before his eyes dulled. "Now I want to tear you limb from limb!" "''Perfect! Keep going! I want her soul!" The goddess said hungrily. "No I don't mean it Nova I'm sorry!" Scorpius said slapping himself. Nova hisses a bit. Hand flies to the injured section and focuses the light there to rebuild the armor. "Keep going. It's fine, I'm fine." Though her arm stung a bit she flipped to dual blades to give him less of a chance of escaping. A powerful aura began to emit from her entire body as a sign that her magic power was being released stronger. ''Noooovvvvaaaa.... "Oh shut up you sadistic whore." She said as she charged the water mage once more. Super Nova was awakening. "Ooooh She is sassy isn't she? I want to play Scorpius! Let's kill her!" ''The demigoddess kept pushing. "I'd rather die then kill for you, you witch!" Scorpius yelled Charging towards Nova with his Water Cannons in both hands ready to fire at close range. Nova's armor suddenly changed once more to all black. A whispered chant and she disappeared. In the next moment she was right beside Scorpius. Drilling her elbow and forearm to the side of his face first and then twirling to take out his knees was all she managed before he could react. Scorpius grabbed her with his water whips and turned and flipped her onto her back. He then pointed his staff at her and yelled "Spike Fall!" Sending spikes and needles of ice toward Nova to pierce her and pin her down. She whimpered slightly as she hit the ground. It was now a spiking chill penetrating her bones. Her armor was once again requipped but this time to her Hail Mary armor. Super Nova was still suppressed but Reaper was once again resting in her palms. "Forgive me" Nova whispered as the scythe glowed. "Nullify!" She took her thirty second opportunity to roll to her feet and try to pound away on Scorpius. ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need to see where your limits are. ''Just as her thirty seconds are up, she lands one last blow to his head. As that was happening, Scorpius was blocking her blows. "''You idiot! We had her! Why didn't you finish her!" ''The goddess said angrily towards Scorpius. ''I am not a killer. I will not kill for you, you bitch! Scorpius thought as he tried to fight both the goddess' will and Nova's attacks. "Fine if you won't let it happen, then this will" Suddenly Scorpius dropped his guard, allowing Nova to give a a final blow to Scorpius' head. ''-SNAP!-'' Scorpius' eyes saw red, as he hit Nova away With a massive Water Cannon that would have torn through concrete. "So you want to play, huh? I am going to take out your light Nova. Tick Tock goes your clock! HAHA! AQUA BLADES!" Massive Blades of water went flying through the air at Nova! Nova tries to duck but gets caught in the side and the blade ripped a gash along her stomach. The girl nearly puked from pain but turned to her friend. "Scorpius? If you can hear me I need you to pay attention. Imagine your brain as a web. Each string represents something. I need you to search for one that's meant to be humanity or control or something." ''He can't heeeeeaaaarrr yooooouuuuu. Come on! I wanna play with that Darkness. ''"And you can it, you psychotic son of a-" ''My, my! Language dear~~ ''Super Nova cooed in her head. She was distracted by the internal conversation. *In Scorpius' head* "I can't seem to see anything. I can't move either." "Of course not my dear. It is my turn to fight. Since this... defense mechanism... seems to be what happens when we switch roles. When my knight is in trouble, the queen steps in to protect it." Scorpius tried to move around and tried to open his eyes but he couldn't see. I've got to break free of this. I need to think of... what? A web? Suddenly Scorpius could sense and 'see' a web surrounding him. Each strand representing another part of him. "You can't do it. Nothing in your own head will bring you back to control. Just sit back and reflect on your memories, since that is all you are right now" '' the demigoddess said within her thoughts. '*In the training room*''' "Well, well, well, Nova is it? I hear you have a much more pleasant, darker side. I'd loooove to meet her." Scorpius' body said with a feminine voice, now under the control of the curse. Scorpius' body grinned with blood lust as it started to glow with a darker aura than what Scorpius usually had. Oh great, Nova thought. I really hope he can hear me in there. She double equipped into her Hail Mary and her Light armor to balance herself out. She focused her light magic in her blades as she once again approached Scorpius. "Trust me girlie, you don't want me to lose it." Her swords flew in an unpredictable pattern, nicking him and allowing her magic to permeate the around the wounds. "Come on Scorpius! Focus in there!" *'In Scorpius' head*' "Nova! I am trying! Just don't get hurt!" Scorpius tried to shout, but no sound came out. Okay think. Nova said to find the strand in the web that will bring me back in control. Now then... how will I know? "You won't figure this out Scorpius. I know you. I know that deep down you don't have what it takes to beat this blessing. You are weak in that respect. You succumb to your emotions too harshly in battle." The demigoddess said to Scorpius. You are wrong. I can beat this 'blessing' as you call it. I will not kill for you. No matter what. Scorpius said in his mind. He searched around to the strands and painfully reached out to one. As soon as he grabs on to it his vision goes white as he is thrust into a memory. What is this? Scorpius thought. He saw a door open and he was moving through it. After he turned the corner he saw Mirrana staring out of a window in a robe. I remember this. This was when she and I went training. ''Scorpius let go of the strand and was brought back the view of the mess of webs around him. ''This may take a while. I need to figure out what will give me back control. *In the training room* ' "''Nova do you really think your Scorpius can hear you?! I AM Scorpius! I am who truly was born to be!" ''Scorpius' body said as he laughed crazily and danced around Nova's sword attack. "''Well since it seems you won't let out your own darkness Nova, I will force her out!" '' Scorpius' body put out a hand to grab hold of the water in Nova's body, forcing her to stop moving. ''"HAHA! I just love doing this! Now I am going to rip open your throat girlie! Aqua Blades!" The blades hit Nova's armor, damaging it, but still protected Nova's skin from the attack. "You look white as a ghost Nova. Do you really think I would kill you that soon? I'm bored. I want to play. Please let your darkness come to play." Scorpius' body said as it walked over and started to caress Nova's face. "Don't you dare use him like that you pathetic bitch. '''I will take great pleasure in assisting your demise." Nova and Super Nova who were previously at odds agree on one thing: no one will ever touch them like that against their will again. "That bastard defiled my vessel. There's no fucking way I'm letting you touch Natasha in that way too!" Super Nova screeches. Black horns sprout from the wild tangle of red hair and one of her eyes goes completely black. Fingers grow to claws, canines lengthen... Super Nova is only partially in control. There's a deep purple smoke-like aura pouring from Nova now and as it wraps up her body her armor begins to become more of Hail Mary than light. "Natasha? Did she just call me... Natasha?" Nova thinks. "'''''No duh idiot. That's the name you were born with. But when you suppressed you're memories like a goddamn wimp, you also changed your name. I don't care for it so I didn't tell you. Super Natasha? Ew. Now get your head out of your ass and let me fight this bitch." "I'm staying here so you don't hurt Scorpius." "Moronic human, I'll drive you out eventually." SuperNova equips brass knuckles and quickly gets into counting range. Her fists make contact with any exposed skin and leave small black spots where she hits. Once she's satisfied with the amount she snaps her fingers and small explosions tear across the boy's body. "OOOOOh that hit a nerve! I can see Super Nova comin' out. I wish she would hurry up. Nova is just soooo boring." ''The goddess said through Scorpius', as he got up from the explosions, smoking, like nothing happened. "''Why must both you and him fight with your true selves? We aren't your darkness. We are who you are born to be." *Inside Scorpius' mind* Scorpius was listening to what the goddess just said to Nova. Like hell that is our purpose. I know Nova, she is amazing and caring. Yes she has a dark past, but it isn't what she wanted. Scorpius reached out and grabbed another strand. The memory that flooded back was from the first S- Class trials grand ball, when Scorpius and Nova danced till they dropped, literally. Oh man that was a fun night. That is the Nova I know, someone who is loves to laugh and would do anything to keep her friends safe and happy. "Oh that is such a sweet memory. The more I am in your head, the more I am learning about you and what you care about. That is what is going to stop you in the end. Each memory of your past is ammo for me in the future haha! I will destroy you mentally until you will beg to be loose of the pain. Then you will become my true Knight Scorpius! Haha!" '' The Goddess said to Scorpius. Scorpius looked around and thought ''Damn, so even if I find the thing that will control this curse, she will still use it once I am in control to win. Damn it all! *in the training room* "Scorpius!" Nova roars. "Remember, even though she can she what you're doing you'll have a way to fight her now. You can do this! Look not only with your hands, but with your heart and soul." Nova cries out as she's fully engulfed by Super Nova. "Like you're one to talk. My turn." Her canines are now full fangs and both eyes are a deep, soulless black. Armor and newly requipped Reaper send off waves of hatred and rage. *in Nova's head* Time to practice what I preach, she thinks. Inside her mind, Nova lays back and feels herself floating. Her fingers skim the surface while her heart searches for strings. A small tug and she finds her first one. Her first mission with the Stealth Guard. They had been completely out of sync at first but succeeded and had a blast. *in the training room* Super Nova feels her fangs begin to dull and retract. She whips the scythe around and requips into Quick Strike armor at the same time. The lightning infused blade swipes at Scorpius with every step towards him. Scorpius' body is seen clapping giddily watch Super Nova. "Yes I've been waiting for you! It is so nice to meet you. Too bad you aren't related to Scorpius, I could have used your spirit and ability as another Knight to reap for me haha! That being said, I am going to kill you and take your soul for my own!" ''The goddess said, spinning Vainglorious. She suddenly grabs it and yells "Aqua Blades!" Cutting through the air at an extreme velocity, breaking the sound barrier, and ripping through Super Nova's blade and into the wall behind her, causing the blade and the wall to shatter around the impact zones. "''Witness what a Demigoddess can do with her own magic. Since this is through a human, I am only using half of my magical ability here. Geyser!" *In Scorpius' head* Well I have looked at multiple memories, but I am not sure exactly what Nova meant by find what is my control or my humanity? So what? My purpose maybe? ''Scorpius thought. ''"Your purpose is to be my Knight and collect souls. You cannot change that young Scorpius. Your birth was foretold to be one of great importance to me. You were foretold to become my Knight. I am showing you what that means. So sit back, relax, and let me take control until you can comes to term with this. Remember, I will make it all worth it to you." ''The goddess purred.'' Scorpius got mad, causing his surroundings to grow heated. Why did this space become hot when I grew mad? So I still have the unconscious control of my body... but how can I fully control myself? What is it that I think is my true purpose? *In the training room* "Look chickypoo. You may be some half baked 'goddess' or whatever but I'm a full blown demon. Special ordered from Hell and all" Super Nova says cheekily. "My vessel is so easy to take over yet yours takes a pathetically long time. Observe the true puppet master." Brilliant silver flames lick up her body, turning her armor into the Hellfire armor. Dark Vision settles into her hands and she blasts off. "Punishment Attack" she cries out as she violently swings. The demi goddess easily evades every swipe. If we weren't the same person I would murder her. This is not helping Scorpius, Nova thinks angrily. Time to take her ego down a few sizes. Her hands search the surface once more, find a thick rope, and ferociously yank. Claws are replaced with human fingers and one iris begins to sparkle with a faint silver under the black. Another yank and the iris takes it's true coloring while the other remains black. "Scorpius! Hurry up goddamnit! If you don't get your ass out here soon she's not only going to hurt me, then possibly the guild, but there's nothing stopping her from going after Mirrana too" Nova yells as she starts to stamp down her own inner demon. *Inside Scorpius' head* I'm trying Nova! Scorpius thought. He was trying to figure out which strand to try next, knowing that all of them around him were memories. Why am I seeing things that make me happy? Good memories from my past? "You should just stop Scorpius. All you will do is make it easier for me to win. You have realized that right? There is nothing you can do to protect your friends now" The goddess said to Scorpius. Scorpius' vision grew brighter after that statement. Protect.... That's right... I am here to protect my friends. That's why I am seeing these memories. My purpose is to protect those I care about. ''With that Scorpius willed himself to find a strand that seemed strong enough to be the thought of protection. '*In the training room*''' "You know I will never let him win over this blessing. He is strong enough. He must allow it to become him. He must kill for me. You understand that don't you demon?" '' Scorpius' body said to half Nova, half Super Nova. "''We can take out all of these people together with ease if you'd join me. You can help train Scorpius in the ways of murder haha!" ''The goddess grabbed Nova/ Super Nova with a water whip and threw her across the room against the wall. '*In Scorpius' head*''' This has gone on long enough witch. I am taking control of my body. You will not kill anyone if I can help it. Scorpius thought as he found a think strand. He grabbed it as a bright light filled the space, blinding him. He screamed as he continued to pull on the strand, causing pain to both Scorpius and the goddess as they fought for control. *In the training room* Scorpius' body started to glow with aura again, but with two different shades. Scorpius' light blue shade as well as the dark blue shade from the curse. His body started to scream and writhe around as both consciousnesses fought for control. "Speaking of bitches, time for you to go you royal pain in the ass" Nova smirked as she grabbed the one strand that she knew would push out her darker half. Horns recede and both eyes shine with silver brilliance. Just remember, you still need me still..., Super Nova murmurs as she disappears. Nova drops to her knees but switches to her light armor and tries to send off waves of pure, good, magical energy to reach Scorpius. "You can do this!" Scorpius continued to writhe in pain, shooting off pulsed of magical aura as the fighting continued. "You cannot win! You can't control me you pathetic human! ''I will win and you are going to leave me alone! ''You may be able to take back control, but I am not going away. ''We will see about that. 'AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!'''" And with a a combined wail from both the voices of Scorpius and the goddess, and a flash of blinding light, Scorpius layed still on the floor of the training room. Scorpius after a moment opened his eyes to see the goddess sitting on the other side of the room like nothing had happened, wagging her finger at him as if he was a puppy. Scorpius then passes out from exhaustion. Nova manages to whistle for Tiny and the large crossbreed comes to her in a flash. It takes tremendous effort to get both herself and Scorpius on the dog's back. "Hey buddy, can you take us to Annalina? Good boy" Nova says as Tiny begins a steady trot up the stairs. Then she too blacks out. ----End Chapter Part 2----